SHOCKED
by sylarbadass
Summary: Kendall get a big shocker at their LA concert..this is the cuties thing I have even written...


**i got bored today... enjoy..**

Logan Henderson sat on the tour bus with shaky hands. He had fought with himself for weeks deciding if he was really going to do this. He and Kendall have been together off and on for 2 years now in secret. They had just gotten back together 7 months ago and Logan knew he didn't and couldn't lose Kendall again, this last break up almost destroyed him. Kendall was ready to tell the world about him and Logan, but Logan was still worried that if they did come out nothing good would come of it, that is what lead to their last break up. However, they loved each other and would always find their way back to one another and that what happened. So, that leads to why Logan is looking at a little black box in his hand, shaking.

"So are you going to do it?" A voice came from the other end of the bus causing Logan to jump up and drop the box on the ground. Logan looked up to see Carlos smiling at him. He walked over, picked up the box and handed it back to Logan.

"I don't know, my head keeps telling me not to and my heart say to. I am so damn confused Carlos." Logan said falling back into the couch. Logan watched Carlos come and sat right next to him.

"Do you love him?" Carlos asked. Logan leaded forward and smiled, he did he loved Kendall with everything he had.

"Yes Carlos you know that."

"You wanna spend your life with him?"

"Yes, I can't lose him again." Carlos grabbed the box, opened it, and smiled.

"Then there is your answer dude, now don't be such a chicken." Logan smiled and took the box back for Carlos and looked at the ring he had brought Kendall. It was sliver with his favorite color gem on it.

"What if he says no?" Carlos just smiled and slapped Logan shoulder.

"Trust me dude, Kendall won't say no. I think he will be shocked to hell and cry." Logan smiled at Carlos, he was right. Kendall wasn't going to say no, he and Kendall loved each other to much. But, Logan still had that little worry in the back of his mind. "Stop thinking and lets go tell everyone your plan." With that said, Carlos and Logan went to the crew to let them know when he wanted to do it. Logan had decided he wanted to ask Kendall after they were done singing invisible. Back on Stage Kendall, James and some of the crew were doing a little bit of sound check. Kendall was sitting on the edge of the stage just looking out; he was worried he hasn't seen Logan in a few hours.

"Dude, why you look so down?" James asked him. Kendall turned around as James came and sat down next to him.

"I haven't seen Logan in a few hours. We had this stupid little fight, he walked off, and I haven't seen him since. I am just worried." James tried not to smile; he was just with Logan learning the plan that was for tonight.

"Kendall, he is probley just cooling off, you know why he walked off he didn't want to say anything that would upset you. Don't worry about it, everything will be fine."

"I hope so, I mean for the last few weeks he has seemed off. I don't want this to lead to us breaking up again. I love him and don't want to…"

"Kendall, it is fine. He loves you too; it was just some stupid little fight you guys will get over it." Kendall smiled and then looked out and saw Carlos and Logan walking up the ale. Kendall smiled and jumped down and walked over to them. Logan couldn't hold in his big smiled.

"Hi." Kendall said in a little voice.

"I am sorry, you forgive me?" Logan asked, smiling wide at Kendall and winked at him. Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Always." The concert had started and everything was going wonderful, the guys were getting ready to sing Invisible and right after Logan was going to ask the love is his life to marry him in front or all their fans, family and friends that where there at the LA concert. The song was about done and instead of the platform going down it didn't. Carlos and James stood up and walked to the side, leaving Kendall and Logan sitting there. Kendall looked confused and they watched Logan stand up, he smiled at Kendall then turned around to face the crowd. Logan motion for the spot light to shine on him.

"Before we move on with the rest of the show tonight, there is something I need to do. I have thought long and hard about this but I need everyone out there to know that I Logan Henderson I am in love with my best friend and have been for a long time." Kendall eyes went wide, his hands were sweating and he was excited and scared at the same time. He had been waiting for everyone to know about them for mouths now. Logan turned back to Kendall, took his hand in his, and kissed it. You could hear noise coming from the crowed but Logan and Kendall were in their own little world right now. "I know we have had our ups and down in the last 2 years. We have let each other go so many times only for you and I to come back to one another. Kendall, this last break up made me think that I can't lose you again nor do I want to." Kendall watched as Carlos brought him a small little box, Kendall watched as Logan kneeled down on one knee and took his hand in his.

"Logan…." Kendall said trying not to let some tears fall because he knew what was happening.

"Kendall, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, MARRY ME?" Logan asked. Kendall didn't know what to do he was speechless, he looked down and saw Logan big brown eyes filled with love and in the moment Kendall knew that his life was meant to be with Logan till the end.

"Yea.." Kendall said in a low voice that only Logan could hear. He smiled, stood up and pulled Kendall in to a kiss in which the crowd went wild. They pulled apart, and smiled once more. "I love you Logiebear."

"I love you too.." With that Kendall stood up and was pulled into a hug by Logan.


End file.
